Bravery
by Dubmasta69
Summary: A new student comes to the DWMA (AKA me), I run into a girl who is apparently Black Star's sister, but she seems nothing like him, Black star being his normal self tries a sneak a attack but as always he's too loud, I go to class for my first time. I meet Dr. Stein, Soul, and Maka, we all go on our first mission together and are against the zodiac killer.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Student

**Bravery**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Student**

I was skating to the academy and I was barely awake. Coffee in my hand and a guitar case in the other, I was riding my skateboard as fast as I could, hoping to get to class on time.

**BOOM**

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

I had crashed into a girl with dark purple hair. She had a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, spiked black bracelets, black torn up skinny jeans, a star tattoo on her shoulder, and a chain hanging on her pants. Her skin was pail white and she looked at me. I had never seen more beautiful eyes in my life, they were a midnight shade of purple, and you could see the twinkle in her eyes like they were stars.

"Oh no it's my fault I was in the way." She replied.

"Are you sure? I could at least help you to class." I said.

"Thanks but I'm fine, my brother can…"

Before she could finish, there was a kid with blue spiky hair, a black vest, fingerless gloves, white pants and a star tattoo on his shoulder who came running and screaming in my face,

"I'm Black Star, the world's greatest assassin! I will surpass god and no one will ever be as big of a star as me!"

"Is that your brother?" I asked.

"Sadly… yes." She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" I said. I had just noticed he was holding something and it transformed into a human.

"Black Star! You're supposed to be quiet! Isn't that one of the assassins' rules!?" the girl said.

"Oh yeah! But even if I was quiet it'd be hard not to notice such a big guy like me!"

"I'm Mizore by the way." She said with a grin.

"I'm Kuroda." I said.

The girl Black Star was with walked up to me.

"Hi sorry for Black Star, he was kind of trying to do a sneak attack on you. Didn't know who it was and he just told me to transform. He just doesn't really like new kids for some reason. Oh yeah, I'm Tsubaki! What's your name?"

"Kuroda" I said. "And It's all good, but we should get to class. What class are you guys in?" I asked.

"Crescent Moon!" They all said at the same time.

"Oh good, then you guys can show me where class is then."

"Sure! Just follow me! Black Star!"

He started walking. Tsubaki stopped him.

"Class is that way Black Star…" Tsubaki said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Huh…? Oh yeah I knew that! I was just testing you!" Black Star said.

"Hey where's Soul and Maka?" Black Star asked.

"Their probably in class by now and we shouldn't be late again." Tsubaki said.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" she asked.

"I'm a weapon but for some reason I can see souls like a meister can."

We got to class, and the teacher was a man with what looked like was a giant screw in his head and he was adjusting it. He had stitches all over him and a stitched up lab coat, a stitched up dark turtle neck, black pants, grey hair, very shiny, circular glasses, and a ciggarrette in his mouth.

"Okay class today we're going to be disecting some frogs. Should be fun. But before we get to do that we a new student. Care to introduce yourself?"

I was sitting towards the front next to Mizore.

"I'm Kuroda Tadayoshi. Nice to meet you sir." I said.

"Hi Kuroda I'm Dr. Stein, But you can just if you'd like, now tell me young man are you a weapon or meister?"

"I'm a weapon." I said.

"Perfect, we have a meister here who doesn't have a partner, infact your sitting next to her. Would you like to be Mizore's Partner?"

"Only if it's ok with her." I said.

"Of course it is! You seem really nice!" She said as she went for a hug.

On my left was Mizore, but on my right there was a guy with a yellow and black jacket, red pants, a headband that said "Soul" on it, white hair, and red eyes.

"You must be Soul."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The First Mission**

"That's me" Soul said.

"And I'm Maka!"

A very friendly looking girl was sitting next to Soul. Green eyes, very light beige colored hair, black trench coat with a white collared shirt and a green striped tie tucked in, a red plaid mini skirt, and a comforting smile. The group had been talking about them earlier, after Black Star had his little rant. They seemed like really nice people, and I could definitely see how their souls could resonate so easily even without looking at the souls themselves. But even though it was so easy to tell how their souls could resonate, I was still curious as to what they looked like. Maka's was pretty small, but easily expandable, determined, friendly, and obviously very powerful, and there was something else, but I couldn't quite grasp it. Soul's was a bit harder to read, but was easily adjustable. It was calm but slightly self-righteous, sarcastic but in a joking kind of way.

"I hope your getting used to the school okay, I'll be happy to show you around around a bit if you want." Maka said.

"Thanks that sounds great!" I replied. "As long as Mizore's okay with it."

"Where you go, I go, that's what partners do right?" Mizore said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and anyway, I don't have anywhere to crash tonight. Would you mind if I came to your place?" I asked Mizore.

"Sure, I don't live with my brother, so you won't have to have him in your face the whole time. I kinda live alone, it'b be nice to have someone to crash with." she said.

"Sorry to inturrupt your little chit chat, but lord death needs you guys. That means Soul and Maka, Kuroda and Mizore, and Black Star and Tsubaki." Dr. Stein said.

We walked down to the death room. The DWMA was like a maze. I don't even know how these guys find there ways through this building. Finally we got to the death room. We opened the door and there he was. Lord Death himself.

"Hiya! How you doing? How are collecting kishin eggs going Maka?" Lord Death asked, holding out a peace sign with his right hand.

"We're at 76 kishin eggs sir." Maka replied.

"Great then now you can help those two pairs of partners." Lord Death said.

"How did you know Mizore and I were partners sir?" I asked.

"I'm like a fly on the wall when it comes to things like this. I know almost instantly who's paired up with who." Lord Death said.

"Now, have you and Mizore ever faught together before?" Lord Death asked.

"Faught together? We just met today. She doesn't even know what kind of weapon I am." I said.

"Then you two are going to need some practice before I set you out on your mission." Lord Death said.

"Yeah true what kind of weapon ARE you?" Mizore asked.

"Well my main form is a Desert Eagle pistol, but I can turn into a couple other guns too. Sadly my soul has never resonated with anyone yet so I don't know what I am in that form." I said.

"You remind me of my son's weapons, just his are dual M1911 pistols, but can turn into death cannons during soul resonance." Lord Death said.

"Your son? Wow awesome!" I said.

Death set up a couple targets and I transformed into my weapon form. She shot at the targets and I had a little too much kick for her for a while but she started to get the hang of it. Soon enough she was hitting the targets head on.

"You're a natural!" I said.

"Thanks, you still have a lot of kick though." Mizore said.

"Just practice a bit more. Our souls still need to balance out a bit." I said.

She kept practicing for a about two hours until Lord Death stopped us.

"Your ready for your first mission." Lord Death said. "Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki will accompany you two, and help you through this mission. There's kishin egg for you and Mizore to collect if you succeed. Your target is the one known as the Zodiac Killer. He's been taking many human souls and is on the verge of becoming a kishin. He was last seen by the old bridge that connects Death City to the Witch Prison. You can't miss it. There's a very large gate made out of pure gold that shows the starting point of the bridge."

"Okay thank you Lord Death! We won't let you down!" I yelled running out of the death room with everyone else.

I took my board and started skating there as fast as I could. Then I stopped.

"Do you know how to longboard Mizore?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's yours why don't you just use it?" Mizore said.

"Because I can be in my weapon form while you hold me until we get there. It'll be faster." I suggested.

"Alright then let's do it." Mizore said.

I transformed into my weapon form. Mizore caught me, hopped on the board and zipped passed everyone and got to the gate faster than we had hoped.

"That was pretty cool" Soul said with his spiky toothed smile.

"There's the golden gate now how are we gonna get through?" Maka asked.

Everyone was discussing a plan but we notice Black Star wasn't in our huddle. All he heard was yelling as he ran towards the gate with his fist out. He punched the gate open.

"Well that worked!" I said said laughing my ass off.

"Yeah yeah now let's find this guy before anything bad happens." Soul said.

We ran around the bridge and couldn't find anything.

"What's so old about this bridge anyway, I don't even remember it being here." Black Star said.

"Why were you even here in the first place Black Star?" I asked.

"Just to check it out and see if it would be an easy place to get a witch soul once we're done with the kishin eggs. Because that's just how clever and awesome I am." Black Star said.

"Shh I can sense another soul." Maka and I said at the same time.

"He's... under the bridge." I said.

Everyone turned into they're weapon forms. And the kishin egg appeared. He wore a mask but had glasses on. You could tell that this thing used to be human until the consuming of human souls started. He had all twelve zodiac signs all around his body. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. They looked like a bunch of tattoos put all over his body. He wore a dirty old "I 3 Astrology" T-shirt and torn up denim pants. He grabbed one of his Scorpio tattoos and grew a giant stinger. He lashed it and Soul and Maka. Mizore was shooting the tail over and over again while Soul and Maka were dodging. It didn't seem to notice Black Star and Tsubaki as they attempted a sneak attack on the Zodiac Killer.

"I AM BLACK STAR THE WORLD'S GREATEST ASSASSIN AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME!" Black Star screamed at the kishin egg.

Black Star made a huge mistake by doing that. It looked straight at him at him and wacked him with his tail and tried to sting him.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki replied.

Tsubaki had transformed into a black sword and Black Star had this black pattern of pointed lines around is body. He sliced the Tail off of the monster and gave Mizore and I a good attacking window, we shot him in the stomach and was kicked back and hit the wall of the prison. He fell to the ground, but this fight wasn't over yet. He Grabbed his Taurus sign and transformed into a bull and started charging at us. We shot it in the legs and it tripped and fell. He transformed back to human shape and tried to grab his pisces tattoo and escape through the river under the bridge. But we took his mask off and shot him in the head before he could. His body disappeared leaving his soul behind. It was red and crackled up. It looked like there were scabs on it. I turned back into my human form and I grabbed it.

"This is definetley the soul of a kishin egg." I said.

I swallowed it whole. It went down my throat so easily and I suddenly felt a bit stronger.

"Ugh now Kuroda's making me hungry! Maka when can I eat!?" Soul complained.

"Why don't you try making dinner for once!?" Maka said with an annoyed look on her face.

Everyone else turned back to their human forms. We all went home, and the fight had taken much longer than I had thought. It took an hour just to get to the bridge and three more to finish off that kishin egg, then another hour to get to Mizore's place. She had really nice place, couches, beds, and all I could need. I new That night would be the perfect time for me to make a move.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flirt

**Chapter 3**

**Flirt**

Mizore was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey do you need some help?" I asked.

"Sure you mince the cilantro and fry the tofu." Mizore said.

She cut the green onions, and mint already.

"Shit I left my guitar in class! I guess I'll get it tomorrow morning." I thought.

I finished with the tofu and the cilantro, and I saw her cooking the rice noodles. I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"No Problem. What's mine is yours." Mizore said with a smile.

I turned her around and gave her a real hug this time.

"If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have any friends." I said with a tear coming out of my eye.

"Can you make me a promise?" Mizore asked.

"Anything." I said.

"Please never leave me for another meister." She said.

"I promise." I said. "Even if I get to be lord death's personal weapon someday, you will still be my meister." I said.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me tighter.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"What?" Mizore asked.

"Uh… I just think you look really pretty." I said.

Mizore blushed,

"You really think so?"

"Definitely." I said with a smile.

Our arms were wrapped tightly around each other, as our lips got closer.

"Oh shit the noodles!" She said.

We got the noodles out right on time and wrapped them in little wraps, making fresh vegan spring rolls. She had the soy sauce and we dug in.

"Sorry I didn't put meat in them, I'm a vegan so I just don't eat that kind of stuff." Mizore said.

"Holy crap really? I am too! The closest thing I've ever eaten close to meat are souls!" I said.

"Awesome, although I've never had a soul before." She said.

"Well duh! Only weapons can do that!" I said.

"True." She said. "What do they taste like?"

"It's more of a texture thing, but it's kind of hard to explain." I said.

We went on talking of food and such until we had to go to bed. I gave her a small peck on the cheek and she blushed. I was making progress.

We went to our room and there were two king sized beds. I laid down in mine and she sat next to me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I don't want this day to end. It's been so perfect. I got a partner, my first mission, and someone to be with when at home." She said.

"You made me the happiest I've been since I came here." She said with a smile.

Our lips once again got closer and closer. I put my arms around her and started to kiss her. She was so gentle and lightweight. I felt like if we went any farther I would crush her.

"I really like you." I said. "I've never started liking someone in only the first day of meeting them. I usually like to get to know them first, but from all that's happened today, I suddenly feel like I've known you for years." I said.

"It's mutual." Mizore said with her cheeks now blood red.

Everything was going perfectly. I couldn't think of a better day. She took her pants off and got under the covers. I did the same. She kissed me on the cheek. I could tell that she was really starting to like me, especially knowing that she had another bed she could've slept in just across the room. She put her arms around me and closed her eyes. I turned out the lights and we went to sleep.

The next day we had gone to class. Stein was there with a concentrated look on his face while he adjusted the giant screw in his head. There was a kid sitting next to me with black hair having three white stripes across half of his head, yellow and brownish and eyes, a black long sleeved shirt with a white collared shirt under it and a Lord Death pin holding his collar together, and black pants. I heard him muttering something about symmetry and then I saw his soul. It was the soul of a grim reaper. This was Lord Death's son. This… was Death the Kid.


	4. Chapter 4 - Soul Resonance

**Chapter 4**

**Soul Resonance**

"You left your guitar in here yesterday. I didn't bother hurt it. IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETICAL!" He exclaimed.

He gave it to me happily.

"I'm Death the Kid. You may have heard of me. I'm a grim reaper and also Lord Death's son." He said.

"I noticed." I said with a grin. "I could tell from looking at your soul that you are a grim reaper. I kinda guessed that you were his son." I said.

"You can see souls? But from what I heard you're a weapon." He said.

"Yeah well I don't know why I can see them either. It's just somethin' I was born with." I said.

"Thanks for my guitar by the way. I don't know what I'd do with out it." I said.

"Your welcome. Keep that case in good shape. Don't ruin the symmetry." Kid said.

"I won't Kid." I said.

Stein smiled at me, and then started the session. What was that for? Why the sudden interest? Is it my guitar? I guess I probably shouldn't have left it in class. But before I came here, I did here that instruments could help and amplify soul resonance.

"So where are your weapons? I hear you have two." I asked.

"LIZ! PATTY! COME HERE! AND GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME!" Kid yelled.

They jumped over and came into a perfectly symmetrical pose. They both had similar outfits. One of them had shorter blonder hair the other's was longer and a darker shade of blonde. They had blue and white hats, red shirts only covering their cleavage, white ties, and blue eyes, although one of theirs had a darker shade of blue. One of them had long denim pants and the other had denim short shorts.

"Are you okay punkie boy?" The one with blonder hair asked.

"Yeah I just see the meaning of the pose. I only wanted to meet you guys." I said.

"You're going to have to get used to it. Kid is just like that." The one with longer hair said. "Ahhhh! I broke a nail!" She screamed.

"NO! YOU AREN'T SYMMERTRICAL ANYMORE! What a disgrace…" Kid said.

"Dude lay off it's small. She'll get it figured out but for now we just have to pay attention. We are in class after all." I said.

"No! You don't understand the true beauty of symmetry!" Kid yelled.

"Maybe if you stop being such a perfectionist you'll become a stronger person." I suggested. "I like you Kid, but your obsession is going to turn into a distraction. And the enemy can use it against you." I said.

He finally shut up, and class went on. Mizore was really happy today and everything was turning out alright until all of the sudden.

**POW!** **POW!** **POW! POW!**

"Ah dude seriously now your going to pick a fight? In my opinion it's not worth it. Symmetrical or asymmetrical it doesn't matter no one is, especially you with three stripes on half of your head and none on the other, you're the definition of asymmetry." I said.

"Your right I'm a disgrace! An ugly, humiliating disgrace!" He cried.

"That's not what I meant. You're not a disgrace and no one who is asymmetrical is. In my opinion the stripes look pretty cool but obviously you don't get what I'm trying to say." I said.

"So… you… don't mind my asymmetrical head?" he asked.

"Why would I? You look pretty cool to me." I said with a smile.

"Thank you. But I still hate it." He said.

"Well that's your choice but what really matters is that you don't let the enemy use it against you." I said.

"Just don't shoot me again or else I'll shoot you back." I said.

"Alright." He said.

Mizore walked up to me with a smile and held my hand. I was sweating, and a bit weak from that shots. It was pretty strong. He hit me directly with his soul wavelength even without soul resonance, but wait, that didn't feel like his soul. It must've been one of the girls. I fell directly into Mizore's arms.

"Are you okay?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just unexpected." I said. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"YAHOOOOOO!"

I heard that voice loud and clear, it was a familiar voice. Of course… It was Black Star. Once again I dodged his attack and he didn't have Tsubaki with him this time, she was sitting in the front row of the class though.

"C'mon man I thought we were friends." I said.

"Yeah, and also the only friend I haven't had a fight with." He said.

"Oh really? Let's keep it that way." I said with a smile.

"Soul force!"

He grabbed my back and turned his hand, hit with his soul wavelength directly. I was already weak from the shots, his attack made me feel weaker.

"Trust me, I'm not someone you want to fight with." I said.

I can shoot you even without my miester. I get the advantage of long distance damage while you have to attack me directly." I said. "Anyway I don't want to fight. We both had enough fighting last night with the Zodiac Killer."

"Coward." He muttered.

"Call it whatever you want. I just don't want to have to turn you into a bloody pulp." I said.

I could here his footsteps; they were coming towards me, pretty fast too. I shot him and it seemed like it wouldn't do any damage. I kept shooting and shooting until he fell.

"I told you not to pick a fight with me. I tried to avoid it but you just kept coming. That was in self-defense. Anyway you're an assassin right? If we were to have a full-scale fight, we would destroy this classroom. And I don't to get expelled just yet." I said.

I helped him up and he smiled. He punched in the face.

"Now I win." Black Star said.

"Ugh whatever makes you feel better." I said.

Mizore hugged me.

"Why are you getting so beat up today?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's pretty funny because I haven't even been in the main area of the classroom. Just look at how many people Black Star had to knock down just to get to me." I said.

Mizore looked at my row and all of the people there were knocked down. Her face turned red and she went up to Death the Kid and Black Star. "MIZORE CHOP!" She yelled as she karate chopped their heads.

"You two are complete idiots." She said.

I had just gained a lot more respect for her right there. She's strong and her soul is too. Soul was just laughing, and Maka looked confused like she didn't know what just happened.

"Okay class now back to the subject." Dr. Stein said.

He's right, if I want to be in any competition with Maka, I have to pay full attention and no distractions.

"Soul resonance is the link between souls that doesn't only make the weapon stronger, but the miester too. It doubles the strength of both souls but each of them must know their partner's soul wavelength and be able to connect their's with their weapon." Dr. Stein said.

"How about he have someone come up and do it for us. Hmm, someone who hasn't had too much experience. How about Kuroda and Mizore." He said.

"Sir we've never resonated before." I said.

"That's why I'm teaching you to now come on up." He said.

Mizore and I went up to the main part of the classroom. I turned into my weapon form.

"On the other hand you are pistol so we should probably do this outside so the classroom doesn't get destroyed. I suspect you'll probably be a lot like Liz and Patty but your death cannon will probably be slightly bigger. Just a guess because a regular desert eagle is 50 caliber, an M1911 is 45 caliber. It won't be much but your already stronger than Liz and Patty naturally especially since you can turn into other guns too" Dr. Stein said.

We went outside and we tried it out.

"Let's go soul resonance!" Mizore and I said.

I started to transform. It felt so natural. I kept transforming and I kept growing and growing. I turned into a large high tech cannon.

"Mega death cannon!" Mizore and I said.

"Noise at 6.7%" I said without control.

I had shot out a blue looking laser like shot, kinda like what the shots usually look like in my desert eagle form, but this was so much larger. Mizore's soul and mine were combined. I felt power, more than I could ever imagine. Our souls were together in perfect harmony. The class ooed and aawed. We cut the resonance link and I turned back into human form.

"Wow amazing. You're as strong as Liz and Patty combined. Much more than I had expected. You pass. Keep practicing though, you may be powerful but it was still rough." Dr. Stein said.

"Thank you sir." We said.

Liz and Patty looked jealous. I could tell that felt weak compared to me and I felt bad because I was usually the weak one and I didn't know how to respond to all of the sudden being as strong as both of them combined. I walked to them and I started talking trying to make them feel better.

"I'm sorry I had no idea. It was my first time ever resonating. But hey! You guys are still a lot better than I am at resonating souls, and you have a reaper on your side making you guys still stronger than me and with better form. I bet you guys could beat me in a fight any day." I said with a smile.

I leaned in for an apology hug and they forgave me and hugged me back.

"You guys are lucky you've always had each other to count on through thick and thin. I never had until I met Mizore. You two have had each other your whole lifes. I wasn't that rich spoiled kid. I was poor and I was abandoned when I was five years old with no one to help me. Somehow I saved up enough money from begging on the streets to go to school. Ever since then I've had to fend for myself. I can tell you two have through the wringer too. I feel your pain, and I plan to be your friends through any trouble you have." I said.

They leaned in and hugged me tighter.

"We were really poor too. A lot of stuff happened that we aren't very proud of before we met Kid." Liz said.

"Yeah, we took money from people." Patty said.

We completely understood each other and it felt nice to have forgiveness. Mizore caught up along with the others. I had made many great friends at the academy already. I felt lucky to have them. They were all there for me. Every last one of them.


End file.
